


Hey Handsome Man

by EnjolrasSeizedTheDay



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst ish, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, because I still live in 2010, but it's happy, but its not sad, jack sings and plays guitar, low key a song fic, there is crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7403998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnjolrasSeizedTheDay/pseuds/EnjolrasSeizedTheDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets traded and some times things seem like too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Handsome Man

**Author's Note:**

> the Title is from "Handsome Man" by Matt Alber that's also the song Jack sings. I heard this song yesterday and just knew this song belonged to them.

Jack spent two years with the Falconers, he did hard work and gave his all to the team, sure they hadn’t won a Stanley Cup but they had come closer than they ever had in franchise history largely in part to Jack. He was rewarded by being moved three thousand miles north-west, traded to the Vancouver Canucks. It was a bad trade he knew he was worth more than what he was traded for and it stung but this was his life, and maybe he could win a cup there. He knew he would make friends he had managed with the Falconers he would manage with the Canucks. The problem wasn’t the coaching staff, the guys on the team, or really anything to do with the team. The problem was leaving behind his boyfriend. 

As soon as Jack knew this was likely to happen he told Dex, drove up to Samwell and managed to get Dex alone long enough to tell him. Dex didn’t cry or get angry simply nodded “I’ll be at far fewer of your games then” and Jack could tell it hurt Dex to say, so he hugged him and nodded. He guessed they would save the conversation about how much harder this would be for them for later, the night the trade was announced Jack and Dex skyped but didn’t bring up the subject as if not talking about it would make it go away, it wouldn’t be a problem. 

Dex managed to get down to Providence to help Jack pack, they found lots of Dex’s shirts when Jack turned to hand him the pile of flannel that belonged to Dex he just shook his head. “Please keep them, it might get cold in Vancouver.” there were tears in his eyes and Jack could only hug him, trying, and failing, to not cry. It was the longest and shortest night they had ever spent together knowing Jack would leave for Vancouver the next day, that Dex was driving him to the airport then he continuing on to Samwell. 

They said their real goodbye in the doorway of Jack’s apartment not knowing when they would next get time alone. A soft kiss an assurance that they loved each other, it was going to be okay and then they were headed to the car. They held hands the whole way to the airport frowning when they parked, Dex wanted nothing more than to see Jack off, watch him walk through security but the plan was to stay in the car so he watched jack get his suitcase and expected to watch him walk off when he heard the boot of the car close. 

“You’re going to be a great Captain William, I’ll text you when I land.” Dex didn’t have time to come up with something to say to that before Jack walked away. Dex had to take a few deep breaths before he was ready to drive to Samwell, all of his stuff was there already, in Lardo’s old room. He didn’t mind sharing a bathroom with Chowder even though it made keeping his relationship with Jack hard.

Walking into the Haus and not smelling a pie was one of the hardest things Dex had ever had to do. The Haus seemed empty even though he knew he was one of the last to get there, Just Nursey left to arive. He could hear Chowder talking to Farmer on the phone in his room, Tango and Whiskey were on the couch, the same one Bitty always complained about Dex couldn’t tell what Thango and Whiskey were watching but it wasn’t one of Holster’s shows, there were no Textbooks dropped carelessly on the table or the little gems lardo glued things. Even though Holster, Ransom and Lardo had been gone for a year now, without Bitty their absence was that much louder. 

“Hey Captain!” Tango said as soon as he saw Dex. “Need help bringing things in?” 

“Thank you Tango but everything is already here.” he sighed and walked up to his room. It was the second year he lived here and it did feel like home, always had even as a frog and that was what made Dex cry, there was no one around to call him a frog anymore. The tadpoles didn’t do it and the “new frogs” hadn’t either, Dex figured they should just call the new freshmen frogs again, maybe it would be some sort of cycle. 

When Jack didn’t text Dex wasn’t worried he knew Jack would forget, if he didn’t get a goodnight text that was when he would worry. It was an eight hour flight and Jack had to settle into a brand new home. It wasn’t expecting a snapchat from Jack it looked like he had just gotten home he looked exhausted but had one of Dex’s flannels on there was a Vancouver filter and it just read “not too cold”. 

Jack and Dex had never been good at snapchatting, it was time consuming and basically just texting and they weren't even good at that. Dex was surprised that he and Jack soon had a “snap streak” Chowder called it when Dex asked what the fire next to this contact meant. Dex loved that he could see Jack’s face even if it was only for a few seconds. He screenshotted some of his favorites but the ones he really cherished where the ones where Jack was in his car clearly stuck in traffic the music in his car turned down so Dex could hear Jack singing. 

They still skyped as often as they could, they tried for at least three times a week and usually could keep up four or five times depending on Jack’s game schedule. The Haus was gearing up for their own hockey season but fully engrossed in the NHL as well, not only were they following Jack, but Holster had been moved up from the Falconer's farm team and Ollie was playing for the New Jersey Devils, Dex had a hard time keeping his team focused on their own hockey in the off season but knew that once they started playing games the focus would shift. He knew some of the boys felt like all the talent had left but Dex knew they were just getting started, he knew they could do it, they had under Ransom and Holster, gotten close with Bitty and Dex was determined that this year they would do it again. Jack’s constant encouragement helped. 

When Dex started Hockey season everything came crumbling down. The team was great, they were great, they had some of the best players in the country on their team, without a doubt the best goalie in the nation on their team. But Hockey season was busy and Dex didn’t realize how busy he was until he opened snapchat to see the little flame next to Jack’s name was gone. He tried to remember when he last skyped with Jack, the last text message was ‘good morning Will have a great day good luck at your game tonight’ and he had just replied with a heart. His breathing sped up a bit as he looked around his team was fine, they were having some conversation he knew he should be a more active part in but they had played hard and if he was a little tired well his team wouldn’t mind if he rested. He sent a snapchat to Jack him resting against the window of the bus ‘we won’. 

They didn’t skype for a month and Dex could feel it, they had their snapchat streek back and they texted more often but even Jack singing in his car only got a small smile. He knew he didn’t want to break up with Jack and he was pretty sure that Jack was the same that it was just hard right now, they were both busy it would get easier later. That’s what Dex told himself over and over. It was just hard right now. 

Dex had to start spending more time on school work and Hockey too exhausted to stay awake to text Jack good night at an appropriate time for him. The time difference was worse than all the distance between them, when Dex went to bed at ten it was seven for Jack, he was eating dinner and Dex was falling asleep. When Dex woke up at five it was two am for Jack and by the time Jack woke up Dex was in class, he didn’t think time zones would be as much of a problem. 

They finally got to skype after midterms, it was a friday night Dex could stay up a little later and Jack didn’t have a game till tomorrow night when the call finally connected Jack was sitting on his bed with a guitar in his lap smiling. 

“Jack, hey” 

“Hey Will, I miss you” 

“Miss you too” 

“I wanna play you this song” 

And Dex just grinned when Jack started in 

“Hey handsome man,  
What you do last night  
Did you have a good time  
Was the music alright?

Did you wear that jacket  
With those deep blue jeans  
I bet the boys went crazy  
Bet you caused a scene”

Dex smiled and could feel the tears coming. He could tell Jack had practiced, he had come a long way since he first learned to play guitar with Dex’s old six string, evenings after practice and homework spent sitting on Jack’s bed carefully learning chords and strumming patterns. 

“Cuz everyone smiles  
When my handsome man walks by

I say handsome man  
Where you off tonite  
Are you out in the garden  
Or off to town

Are there any new songs  
That you're listening too  
I’m gonna take you dancing  
When i come see you

Cuz everybody smiles  
When my handsome man walks by  
He's got the wind in his hair  
And the stars all in his eyes”

Dex didn’t bother to hide his tears. It had been a long time since he got to see Jack in real time, and he was singing this song, it wasn’t one that Dex had ever heard but it sounded so right. It was different from what they usually sang, Jack was found of country they both like what Ransom had dubbed “dad rock” this was softer and Jack was singing with this sort of passion that he didn’t sing with when they were just jamming.

“The more i try to tell you  
Oh, the more i get it wrong

So handsome man I'll tell you  
With a song  
That's been hidden in the sand  
Beneath the stones

A song that's been stirring  
In the leaves and  
With the wind will  
Cons Well the flames

Once again... once again”  
Dex could tell Jack was going to crying but his voice was just as clear. And it only made Dex cry harder for how much he missed this boy, how far away his boyfriend it was, it wasn’t fair that their relationship would have to fit this, it still seemed so new it was two years old but he didn’t get to follow Jack didn’t even get to go to his games. 

“Handsome man  
Can i ask you this  
I know we've both been loved  
And we've both been kissed

But when the hounds are sleeping  
And were 93  
Will you tell me  
The story of you and me

And how everything changed  
When your handsome man walked by  
With his head in the clouds  
And the stars caught in his eyes”

Jack was having a hard time now, his voice would crack and he was crying the tears dripping of his chin but he kept on staring at Dex like his life depended on it, singing this song and letting Dex hear all of it. Dex wiped at his tears and pulled his blanket around his shoulders. 

“When the world goes crazy  
And you forget where you belong  
Handsome man I'll tell you

When there's nothing  
left to sell you  
Handsome man I’ll tell you  
With a song”

When Jack was done he set the guitar on the floor, wiped his face, and pulled his computer closer. They were both still crying not wanting to say anything to ruin the moment. Dex stopped crying first and smiled weakly. 

“I love you Jack Zimmermann,” his voice sounded broken and scared. 

“I love you too William Poindexter.” 

They usually tried not to fall asleep on Skype, just incase, Dex usually didn’t mind the boys coming to his room if they needed anything infact encouraged it, homesick frogs, nervous boys going on dates, or getting ready for tests, Dex wanted to be there for his team but tonight he stood up and locked the door and closed his door to the bathroom and locking that as well before settling back down in his bed. 

“I know it’s only eight over there. But i really need to sleep.” 

Jack nodded and reached over the edge of the bed to grab the guitar. He started playing mostly nonsense but it evolved into a song and Jack started singing while Dex closed his eyes. It was hard, it felt too hard sometimes but then Jack was there and it was okay. They had planned on seeing each other in the summer and it was worlds off but they would make it, and maybe by then he’d be dating a Stanley Cup champion.

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about the Canucks other than the fact that they are far away from Providence and have never won a Stanley Cup.


End file.
